


Samurai and delinquent

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Washing Drift being in heat Sticki Sexual Interfacing Jacking off Filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...Drift is in heat so he takes a walk around the woods. What do you think will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai and delinquent

Drift was acting strangely. Mainly around Sideswipe. He gaves him a strange look and he avoids him.  
,,Drift?'' Drift looked up to see Bumblebee. ,,Are you alright? You're acting strange." Asks Bumblebee. ,,Yes. I am fine. Why do you ask?" ,,It's just," Bumblebee scratches his helm ,,you're acting weird today. You're avoiding Sideswipe and you gave him a strange look." ,,It's nothig. I am not feeling well today." And with that Drift turns around and walks away.

\----------------  
,,Are you feeling well today, Master Drift?" Asks Slipstream. ,,We noticed a change in your bahavior Master." Says Jetstorm. Drift sighed. ,,I am fine my students." Slipstream and Jetstorm looked at each other. Drift looked away. He couldn't tell that he was in heat. Sideswipe wasn't helping the situation. His delicate body, that well-turned with each movement and those hips.....those hips seduced to....Drift shook his head ,,No. I can not think like that." He thought. ,,Master Drift?" Slipstram had worryes in in his voice. ,,Tell everyone that i take a walk around the woods and do not follow me." Drift turned around and walked away. Slipstram and Jetstorm looked at each other ,,We should've told him that Sideswipe is in the woods and he is taking a bath.

\-----------------  
Drift was walking at a slow pace. He couldn't get Sideswipe's body out of his mind and plus he knew what they were doing with Optimus. It was an accident. He went for something and he heard some strange noises. He went to investigate it and what he witnessed set all his systems on fire. Sideswipe was sitting on Optimus' spike and he was moving up and down. He had his servo over his mouth and Optimus was rubbing his chest plates. This memory helped him to relive some.....tension. But now it only makes things worse. He growled because his panel grew more hot at that memory. He heard a waterfall so he thought if he takes a bath he could get on another thoughts.  
After a while he get to the waterfall. But what he saw set his panel even more on fire.  
Sideswipe was washing himself up and was humming a tune. Drift gulped ,,This is not gonna end well. This is not gonna end well." Drift thought and he couldn't move. He watched as Sideswipe runned the cloth on his slim and delicate body. Drift's panel was on fire and he watched Sideswipe's every move. But after a while Sideswipe noticed him. ,,DRIFT! You scared me!" That got Drift out of tranz and blinked. ,,I-I am sorry. I wanted to take a walk but...." He couldn't form a sentece. His panel felt like it melting in any minute and his spike wanted out. ,,It's OK. Now, you're here, you could wash my back. Please?" Sideswipe put up a sweet smile and Drift remembered that Sideswipe was smiling in that way on Optimus. Before Drift could think something, he was in the water and take the cloth from Sideswipe. He turned around and Drift started to look him over. He has a delicate body, thin waist and he wasn't talking about the legs that were extremely stretchy. He starts washing his back and everywhere where he run the clothes he runs his digits to make sure if he's clean and something else. Drift starts to wash up his waist and Sideswipe doesn't reply. He just stand there and let himself be washed. If Drift doesn't do something quickly he jump at Sideswipe like some hungry animal. He pulled Sideswipe close and then Sideswipe reply. ,,Drift? What are you doing?" ,,I am washing you." Drft starts wash up his chest with the cloth and with the other hand starts map his stomach. Sideswipe now realize that Drift's panel is unusually hot. ,,Aha!" Thought Sideswipe and starts massaging Drift's panel with his servo. Drift moaned and his spike sprung free right into Sideswipe's servos. He starts pumping it and recieve another moan. Drift throw the cloth away and slides his own servos down to Sideswipe's panel, which automatically opens. Drift slides two digits into his valve and Sideswipe moans. He pump his spike faster and Drift groans. He start streching Sideswipe's valve and he shudders. ,,Can I?" Drift can only nod and Sideswipe slumps down onto his knees and take his spike into his mouth and his glossa starts twirling around it. Drift moans and after a while he throws Sideswipe on the ground. Sideswipe stretch his legs and his valve lips with his digits. Drift groans like some hungry animal and set a rough and fast pace. Sideswipe howl in pleasure and puts his arms around Drift to keep him close. Sideswipe howls and screams and Drift is grunting because that valve is perfectly squeezing his spike. ,,Drift....Yes...mmmmhhhhmmmmhhh....aaaaaaahhhhh..yes...YES!...RIGHT THERE!" Sideswipe screams and Drift kiss him. Sifeswipe moans into the kiss and the Drift gently kisses his neck.

\---------------  
Windblade was watching from save distance. She was smiling and filming everything. ,,I'm so glad that i followed Drift." She slides her servo down to rub on her anterior node.

\---------------  
Optimus was bitting on his digit. He wanted to find Sideswipe to have a word with him but he wasn't expecting this. He rubbed the tip of his spike and start pumping it. He couldn't hold it anymore. Watching Drift jamming his spike up Sideswipe's valve was just too much. He starts pumping it more and bit down even more. Drift arches his back and Sideswipe screams Drift's name. That send Optimus over the edge and everything ended up on the ground. What he witnessed made his spark stop. Sideswipe pulled Drift close and passionately kissed him. Optimus turned around and walked away.


End file.
